


Insolite attività in aula computer

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: DMC High School [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non pensavo che un professore di Informatica potesse arrivare a simili livelli di disperazione a causa di un computer».<br/>Il commento inatteso lo fece sobbalzare ed un fremito lo scosse da capo a piedi nel riconoscere la voce di Vergil.<br/>Nero si voltò a guardare verso la porta, sulla quale il collega più anziano era fermo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolite attività in aula computer

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _8\. Realtà mozzafiato_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2333 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Perché cazzo non funziona?!».  
Non appena Nero usciva dall'aula dove faceva lezione era impossibile non sentirlo imprecare quando perdeva le staffe.  
Era la sua ora libera ed aveva da stampare un compito che aveva preparato il giorno prima a casa ma che non aveva potuto stampare poiché aveva finito le cartucce dell'inchiostro. In genere preferiva non affidarsi ai computer della scuola, perché erano vecchi e i programmi non aggiornati. Spesso e volentieri aveva avuto problemi ad aprire i documenti a causa dell'incongruenza tra le versioni dei programmi, per non parlare dei problemi che incontrava nell'accendere il computer, come quella volta.  
Quello che stava disperatamente cercando di far partire da più di dieci minuti era l'unico di tutta la scuola ad avere aggiornato il programma per aprire i documenti nel formato in cui li salvava il pc che aveva a casa. Anche volendo provare con un altro sarebbe stato tempo perso, perché non avrebbe potuto stampare il compito.  
Provò a staccare la spina e a riattaccarla - magari era un problema con la presa elettrica, che era vecchia e sgangherata pure quella - ma riprovando ad accendere non successe niente. _Di nuovo_.  
«Oh, cazzo!» esclamò irato, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli e pettinandoli all'indietro in atto di esasperazione. Sospirò pesantemente.  
Stava per prendere a calci la torre del computer in un tentativo di sfogare la rabbia repressa - il compito ce l'avrebbe avuto l'ora successiva, non aveva tempo per gli incidenti di percorso, perché le custodi ci mettevano parecchio a fare le fotocopie - quando venne interrotto dall'arrivo nell'aula della custode addetta a quella parte del piano: Lady.  
«C'è qualche problema, professore?» domandò con fare innocente, affacciandosi alla porta. Era stata attirata dalle sonore imprecazioni di Nero, difficili da non udire anche dall'altra parte del corridoio.  
Con lei come testimone lui non avrebbe potuto distruggere a calci il computer. Era un peccato: probabilmente dopo si sarebbe sentito meglio.  
«Il... computer ha qualche problema ad accendersi» disse, appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi e spostando lo sguardo sulla torre dell'apparecchio.  
Era umiliante essere un professore di Informatica in un istituto superiore e dover ammettere con qualcuno di non essere in grado di far partire un computer.  
Lady lo fissò in silenzio per un istante; infine disse: «Le chiamo il professor Vergil».  
Prima che il giovane insegnante potesse ribattere in qualche modo, Lady era già uscita per andare a chiamare Vergil.  
Nero ebbe un momento di panico: perché tra tutti i docenti dell'istituto doveva andare a chiamare _proprio_ lui?  
Sapeva perfettamente che quella era anche l'ora libera di Vergil ed era per quel motivo che con gioia era andato a nascondersi nell'aula computer del piano terra. Se l'avesse incrociato temeva che la cosa non si sarebbe fermata lì, non dopo che aveva fatto l'amore con lui ed il suo fratello gemello svariate volte - compresa la scuola, dove l'avevano fatto per la prima volta sulle scale antincendio.  
Si portò una mano sul viso ed emise un sospiro d'esasperazione pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere in quella stanza.  
«Non pensavo che un professore di Informatica potesse arrivare a simili livelli di disperazione a causa di un computer».  
Il commento inatteso lo fece sobbalzare ed un fremito lo scosse da capo a piedi nel riconoscere la voce di Vergil.  
Nero si voltò a guardare verso la porta, sulla quale il collega più anziano era fermo.  
Era vestito come sempre in modo formale e addirittura fin troppo elegante, con camicia blu, pantaloni neri e cravatta annodata alla perfezione al di sotto del colletto piegato impeccabilmente. I capelli albini erano pettinati all'indietro, lontano dal viso, in modo quasi marziale; difatti contribuivano a dargli un aspetto autoritario.  
Nero deglutì a vuoto cercando di ritrovare la voce che sembrava aver deciso di abbandonarlo: Vergil gli appariva molto più piacente di quanto ricordava fosse, ma non per negligenza della sua memoria, bensì perché in quel periodo era stato così impegnato tra preparare compiti e correggerli che aveva trascurato completamente la componente sessuale della sua vita.  
Il più grande accostò la porta dietro di sé mentre si avvicinava al più giovane.  
«Che problema c'è?» chiese, fissando Nero negli occhi, un sopracciglio elegantemente sollevato in un'espressione puramente interrogativa.  
La sua freddezza era incredibilmente sexy. Nero dovette fare uno sforzo non indifferente per riuscire a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto che non fosse un esplicito invito a fare l'amore.  
«Il computer non si accende» disse, lanciando un'occhiata di traverso al congegno situato vicino a lui.  
Vergil lo guardò a propria volta.  
«Hai bisogno proprio di questo?» domandò.  
«Sì, è l'unico aggiornato» rispose l'interpellato, osservando attentamente il collega mentre si spostava dirimpetto alla scrivania per studiare il computer.  
L'atmosfera era bollente e la temperatura cresceva ogni attimo di più, almeno per quanto riguardava Nero. Quest'ultimo avvertiva il proprio organo riproduttore farsi più duro nei suoi pantaloni, anche se non era ancora ai livelli di quand'era totalmente eccitato - per sua fortuna.  
Vergil si piegò a dare un'occhiata alla torre e provò ad accenderla, purtroppo senza successo. Allora, molto semplicemente, si inginocchiò e si infilò sotto la scrivania per raggiungere la parte posteriore della torre e controllare che non ci fosse niente fuori posto.  
Quando si mise carponi Nero sgranò gli occhi, avvampando di colpo: i pantaloni del suo collega, nel momento stesso in cui si era piegato, gli erano diventati improvvisamente molto più aderenti di quanto sembrassero in origine. Adesso la linea della cucitura segnava in maniera marcata il piccolo avvallamento che separava le sue natiche.  
Quella vista inequivocabilmente invitante fece cadere la mascella di Nero in un'espressione di palese stupore. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di arrivare al punto di desiderare un rapporto sessuale così intensamente da eccitarsi solamente alla vista di un culo - per quanto bello potesse essere.  
Resistere a quel punto all'impulso di soddisfare i suoi bassi istinti, quelli più primitivi e indecenti, gli risultava impossibile, oltre che fisicamente doloroso.  
Vergil avvertì un paio di mani posarsi sui lati del suo bacino e spostarsi verso la cintura dei suoi pantaloni lentamente.  
«Nero che cosa stai facendo?» domandò con calma forzata, reprimendo il naturale istinto di schiaffeggiargli le mani per fargliele togliere, reazione che aveva sviluppato negli anni a causa della perversione intrinseca al carattere di suo fratello Dante.  
Il minore deglutì e si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
«Non riesco a resistere: sei troppo allettante» disse con voce roca, raggiungendo la fibbia della sua cintura «Fammelo fare».  
Vergil si irrigidì leggermente, intuendo a cosa stesse facendo riferimento, ma non per ciò lo allontanò né gli spostò le mani.  
Grazie a Dante aveva appreso negli anni quanto potesse essere difficile resistere agli impulsi di natura sessuale - anche se nel suo caso specifico c'era da dire in sua difesa che suo fratello faceva di tutto pur di provocarlo.  
Nero non perse tempo e gli calò i pantaloni senza la minima esitazione, mettendo a nudo il sedere del collega, che adesso appariva ancora più allettante.  
Vergil fu scosso da un brivido quando venne privato parzialmente dei vestiti, ma non diede altri segni di aver avvertito il cambiamento.  
Il più giovane tremava tant'era impaziente; ciononostante, non si dimenticò di lubrificare l'apertura del partner. Si infilò indice e medio in bocca, ricoprendoli di saliva, quindi li inserì tra le natiche dell'altro, trovando quasi subito il punto d'entrata.  
Solo allora Vergil diede manifestamente cenni di piacere: emise un forte sospiro simile ad un ansito e fletté la schiena, iniziando a contorcersi leggermente.  
«Sei in astinenza?» domandò con voce affaticata, come se avesse corso.  
«Sì» rispose secco Nero, muovendo le dita all'interno del suo corpo, compiaciuto nel vedere le reazioni che stava suscitando. Lo spettacolo stava piacendo molto anche al suo pene, che adesso era duro e dritto e chiedeva di essere ricoperto d'attenzioni di qualsivoglia tipo.  
Vergil stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.  
«Si vede dalla mancanza dei soliti preliminari» spiegò.  
Mentre diceva questo si fece forza ed uscì da sotto la scrivania, voltandosi verso Nero e catturando le sue labbra con le proprie.  
L'inatteso bacio lasciò il giovane professore d'Informatica un po' spiazzato, ma con il crescere del fervore che Vergil ci metteva divenne estremamente piacevole. A quest'ultimo non piaceva subire passivamente ogni volta che faceva sesso, sia che fosse con suo fratello sia che fosse con Nero. All'inizio poteva opporre un po' di resistenza, ma poi - una volta eccitato - cominciava a partecipare attivamente mettendoci del suo.  
Nero sbuffò sonoramente percependo la lingua di Vergil che si intrufolava nella sua bocca e cercò di affondare maggiormente le dita nel fondoschiena dell'altro per riflesso.  
Vergil strofinò il proprio pene eretto contro il ventre del collega - nei limiti di quanto la mano che lo bloccava da dietro gli permetteva. Nero ansimò avvertendo chiaramente l'erezione strusciare sulla sua camicia e non riuscì più a protrarre oltre.  
Sfruttando l'unica mano libera si aprì i pantaloni ed il suo partner - cogliendo il movimento - li abbassò del tanto necessario a liberare la sua erezione dalla scomoda costrizione degli abiti.  
Il pene di Nero si raddrizzò, rimanendo dritto verso l'esterno. Vergil spinse il compagno all'indietro, facendolo cadere seduto sul pavimento. Si abbassò ancora i pantaloni e gli si inginocchiò a cavallo dell'inguine, cercando di farsi penetrare al primo colpo, fallendo: si ritrovò con l'erezione di Nero che strusciava contro la linea tra le sue natiche.  
Il minore corresse la traiettoria alla svelta, guidando il proprio organo riproduttore nella sua apertura, spingendolo dentro con l'aiuto dell'altro, il quale premette il proprio fondoschiena sul corpo sotto di lui.  
Vergil socchiuse le palpebre e le sue labbra si fecero frenetiche mentre Nero imprimeva i primi colpi di bacino per affondare in lui.  
Si persero entrambi in un vortice di passione. Nero continuò ad aumentare il ritmo di spinta per cercare di soddisfare il desiderio ardente che gli bruciava nel bassoventre e che si faceva via via più forte. Vergil, per contro, tentava di adeguarsi ai movimenti dell'altro e di trarre il massimo godimento dal rapporto.  
Anche se si somigliavano molto nei modi, Dante e Nero avevano qualche differenza nel modo di fare l'amore che a lui non sfuggì: il primo teneva particolarmente a creare l'atmosfera giusta e godeva nel farsi desiderare come acqua nel deserto; il secondo invece preferiva appagare l'istinto - sia proprio sia del partner.  
Fu Vergil a raggiungere l'orgasmo per primo. Cinse il torace del più giovane con una forte stretta delle braccia - forse addirittura troppo se paragonata con la debolezza che avvertiva nelle gambe - e riversò il proprio sperma sull'addome di Nero, macchiandogli irrimediabilmente la camicia.  
Un sospiro di sollievo gli fuoriuscì dalla bocca più simile ad uno sbuffo che ad altro, dato che era a continuo contatto con quella di Nero.  
I muscoli del torace - fino ad allora dolorosamente contratti - iniziarono a rilassarsi e Vergil avvertì il bisogno di addossarsi contro qualcosa - che banalmente fu il corpo del collega, il quale si ritrovò a dover poggiare entrambe le mani sul pavimento dietro di lui per riuscire a sorreggere entrambi.   
Quest'ultimo dovette darci dentro ancora un po' per arrivare all'orgasmo. Vergil stava perdendo la foga con cui si era dato da fare fino ad allora ed era un peccato. Adesso ad ogni spinta lanciava mugolii che non si riusciva a capire se fossero di dolore o piacere. Anche il bacio stava diventando più lento e quieto e a Nero non piaceva affatto: lui era ancora nel pieno dell'eccitazione e se non mantenevano quel ritmo non sarebbe mai venuto. Si rifiutava di andare a chiudersi nel bagno dei professori e masturbarsi fino a venire: era tristissimo considerato che stava avendo un rapporto completo.  
Si dimenò con più forza, arrivando più a fondo nel corpo di Vergil. Lì venne, con sua somma gioia e soddisfazione.  
Il più grande avvertì il liquido seminale del partner riempirlo ed un nuovo piacere si impossessò di lui, facendolo sollevare dal petto di Nero ed inarcare all'indietro.  
Passarono alcuni momenti in cui l'unico rumore udibile erano i loro respiri affannati; poi il maggiore prese la parola.  
«Non fai sesso da molto, eh?» esclamò.  
Nero chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa in segno di diniego, ancora senza fiato.  
«Altro che astinenza» ironizzò Vergil, chiudendo gli occhi a propria volta per un momento.  
«Ho... avuto da correggere... i compiti» spiegò il giovane, felice di essere riuscito a ritrovare la voce.  
Vergil si tolse da sopra di lui - strappandogli un leggero mugolio di dispiacere - e si rimise goffamente in piedi, cominciando a risistemarsi camicia e pantaloni.  
Solo allora Nero notò l'enorme chiazza bianca sulla sua camicia scura. Imprecò sonoramente, attirando l'attenzione di Vergil.  
«Sei tu che hai voluto fare l'amore qui» si giustificò quest'ultimo in risposta all'occhiata minacciosa che l'altro gli rivolse.  
«Potevi non venire sui vestiti...!» sibilò a mezza voce l'interpellato.  
«Tu mi sei venuto dentro» fece presente il maggiore, stroncando tutte le possibili nuove argomentazioni del suo interlocutore «Comunque Dante tiene sempre un paio di camicie in macchina per cambiarsi in caso serva. Vado a prendertene una?».  
Non si peritava minimamente a prendere una delle camicie del fratello, tanto neppure ricordava quali e quante ne aveva riposte nel portabagagli. Per di più non erano esattamente il suo capo d'abbigliamento preferito e le indossava solo per andare a scuola, per cui non avrebbe sentito la mancanza di una di esse.  
Nero si immaginò con una camicia della taglia di Dante addosso ed ebbe l'iniziale impulso di dire di no; poi però sopravvenne nella sua mente l'orribile scena di se stesso che entrava in aula con la camicia tutta macchiata - se non di sperma perlomeno dell'acqua residua dal tentativo di rimuoverlo. Alla fine dei conti, non aveva altra scelta se non quella di accettare.  
«D'accordo. Ti aspetto qui» disse, mentre iniziava a muoversi per alzarsi.  
Vergil - che si era già rivestito in maniera a dir poco impeccabile - si avviò verso la porta della sala come se avesse fatto esclusivamente quello per cui era stato chiamato - ossia sistemare il computer.  
«Adesso quello dovrebbe funzionare. Prova ad accenderlo» disse facendo un cenno col capo nella direzione dell'apparecchio, prima di dileguarsi.  
Quest'ultimo nel percorrere il corridoio in direzione dell'atrio principale, non si accorse della giovane donna dai capelli scuri e gli occhi bicromi appostata dietro la porta che lo seguì con gli occhi finché non sparì alla vista.  
Un sorrisetto malvagio le stirò le labbra mentre nella sua mente prendeva forma l'immagine della persona cui sarebbe andata a spifferare tutto quel che aveva appena visto.


End file.
